First Year
by Nurmengardx
Summary: Albus meets Cassidy and Scorpius


Albus followed Rose in to an empty compartment near the front of the train and sat awkwardly opposite each other, neither wanting to air their worst fears to the other. What if they weren't in Gryffindor? What if they were really bad at their lessons? Albus opened his mouth to ask Rose if she was all right, when they were interrupted by the sound of the compartment door opening. They both looked to see a small, blonde boy with a pointed chin standing in the doorway.

'Potter and Weasley isn't it?' the boy drawled.

'Actually it's Granger-Weasley' replied Rose, coldly. 'However we would prefer you used our first names'

'Sorry' said the boy, unfolding his arms. 'My name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. What are your names?'

My name's Rose' she said, softening slightly.

'I'm Albus' he said quietly, speaking for the first time since they got on the train. 'Would you like to sit down Scorpius?' he asked. At this Scorpius looked taken aback. 'You mean it?' he asked, wide-eyed.

'Of course,' said Rose, adopting the bossy voice of her mother.

'I'd better not,' Scorpius mumbled. 'My father...'

'Your father what?' asked Rose, narrowing her eyes at him.

'Nothing,' Scorpius mumbled, turning a slight tinge of pink. He sat down awkwardly next to Albus, sliding the door shut behind him. Albus could feel the tension between the two so, to lighten the mood, asked Scorpius what house he wants to be in. Scorpius, relieved for the distraction, relaxed a little.

'Well, my family's all been in Slytherin for centuries so far. But I'm hoping to change that. I want to be in Gryffindor,' he said rather proudly, though somewhat reluctantly, as if he was expecting them to sneer at him. Seeing the tension returning Scorpius quickly returned to houses. 'What about you Pot- Albus? What house would you like to be in?' Albus' face dropped as he thought of his fear of being put in Slytherin. 'I want to be in Gryffindor like my mum and dad but...' he broke off, not wanting to expose any weakness to his cousin or this boy with his lordly manner. Scorpius, being more tactful than most people gave him credit for, asked Rose what house she wanted to be in.

'I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Every Weasley is,' she said proudly. 'Although, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't bee too bad,' she added. At that point the lunch trolley came rattling up. The kind old witch who pushes the trolley slid the door open and asked:

'Anything off the trolley dears?'

'Oh yeah. Rose do you want anything?' asked Albus

'Oh. Could I have a pumpkin pasty and some Every Flavour Beans please?'

'Sure. Scorpius?' At this Scorpius' mouth dropped. No one had ever offered to share anything with him before. 'Er... No thanks,' he said, not wanting to impose himself. 'All right then,' said Albus breezily. He got up and bought two pasties, for himself and Rose, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and almost half of the witch's supply of Chocolate Frogs. He knew his Uncle Ron loved to collect the cards, even though he had no interest in the cards himself, as it was always embarrassing when he got his own father. Scorpius bought his own food. They sat eating for a while and watched some other first-years come and go. After a while they began to see other students in their robes.

'We should change,' Rose pointed out. 'I expect we'll be arriving soon.'

All three changed in to their robes and sat back down. An awkward silence pervaded the air. Several times Rose opened her mouth and closed it again, seeming to deem what she was going to say unimportant. Eventually Albus gave her an annoyed look. She suddenly looked nervous and repeatedly pushed her bushy, red hair behind her ear.

'Spit it out, Rose' said Albus, sounding slightly annoyed.

'All right then. Um. Have you guys learned any magic yet?' Rose asked the boys.

'My father taught me a levitation spell,' said Scorpius excitedly.

'Oh really! Let's see,' exclaimed Rose, clapping her hands. Scorpius drew his wand from the inside pocket of his robes. It was very sleek looking. He caught the other two looking at it. 'It's mahogany,' he said, drawing himself up proudly. 'Eleven inches and dragon heartstring.' He cast his eyes around for something to levitate.

'Here. Have this,' said Albus, passing him a large marble. Scorpius weighed it in his hand before screwing up his face in concentration. He brought the marble up to eye level and made a simple swish and flick movement with his wand. 'Wingardium Leviosa,' he gasped. Rose and Albus watched, wide-eyed, as the marble floated to the top of the compartment and then sink back into Scorpius' outstretched palm. He looked up and smiled smugly at the other two's expressions. He suddenly looked frightened and looked down into his lap, scared he'd done something to alienate his new friends. He was relieved when, once again, the compartment door opened. Another first-year girl came in and sat herself down next to Rose.

'Hi there,' she said, eyes sparkling. Her long, chestnut hair flowing down to the middle of her back, highlighting the strange flecks of purple in her clear, blue eyes.

'My name's Cassidy, Cassidy Williams. You're Albus Potter aren't you? You look a lot like your dad you know.'

'Yeah I do know, thanks,' said Albus. Scorpius cast a quizzical look at Rose, who shrugged and dug out a rather battered copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' from her trunk and buried her head in it. Cassidy stared out of the window at the scenery flashing past. After a while Albus caught himself tracing the slight wave of her hair with his eyes and out of the corner of his eye he saw Scorpius and Rose exchanging amused looks. He shook himself mentally and attempted to strike up a conversation.

'So Cassidy. What are those purple bits in your eyes?' he asked.

'Oh. I'm not sure. It's always been there but it doesn't affect my eyesight. The optician said so.' she looked at Albus for a moment and then at Rose. 'So what's your name?' she asked Rose. Rose looked up with a slight look of annoyance at being disturbed said, 'Rose Granger-Weasley. Most people just call me Rose Weasley though. I'm sorry but, what's an optician?'

'Oh' Cassidy said, surprised. 'It's a muggle profession. They tend to people's eyes.'

'Are you muggle-born?' asked Scorpius.

'No I'm half-blood,' she replied. 'My mother's a muggle and my father was a wizard.'

'Was?'

'He died when I was five.'

'Oh I'm sorry,' said Scorpius gravely.

'Don't worry about it. I didn't really know him anyway,' at this the train began to slow down and people began to file out of their compartments, dragging their luggage with them. Albus could hear the unmistakeable voices of his brother James and his cousin Fred Weasley II, drifting down from the end of the train.

The train finally came to a halt at Hogsmeade station and everyone got out, on to the platform. It was very noisy and crowded, much to the annoyance of the various animals in cages being towed along by the students. Then a voice boomed over the crowd.

'Firs' years! Firs' years this way!' A giant of a man appeared at the end of the platform, his face almost completely obscured by a dark, shaggy mane of hair and a bushy, tangled beard. It was the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid. 'Well if it aint young Albus 'ere,' he beamed at them, 'and little Rose too. Where have the years gone, eh? Who're your friends?'

'Scorpius Malfoy,' Scorpius said quietly.

'Cassidy Williams,' Cassidy mumbled.

'Malfoy, eh? You want ter watch out fer him, Al,' said Hagrid.

'Hagrid!' scolded Rose, 'There's nothing wrong with Scorpius.'

'Er righ'. Firs' years this way,' he called. Some students detached themselves from the crowd and joined Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Cassidy with Hagrid. They followed him around a corner and down a long path to the edge of the black lake. Hagrid directed them to four per boat. Although Albus had visited the castle before he had never seen it so beautiful before. The sickle moon cast its light on the lake, which reflected it all around, illuminating the giant squid, which was basking at the surface of the lake. The stars glimmered all around and, perched on the side of a mountain, was Hogwarts. The lights of the Great Hall sparkled across the water. Albus stared at the castle. With all its towers and arches and, as always, the suits of armour guarding the main doors. They landed by the boathouse and they all climbed out on to the landing stage, while Hagrid tied up the boats. He led them up a long flight of stairs to a large, heavy-looking door. He raised his giant fist and knocked on the door three times. After a moment the door swung open and a friendly looking wizard in a deep red cloak stood in the doorway.

'The firs' years Professor Finnigan,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I've got them from here,' he smiled. Professor Finnigan spoke with a strong Irish accent. He led them in through the main doors an in to a small room off the Great Hall to wait for the Head to be ready for them.


End file.
